Compound archery bows generally including a bow frame having a handle or riser and two bow limbs (or four “quad” bow limbs), plus a cable system on the frame mounted to at least two rotational elements such as wheels. Archery bow limbs perform the important function of storing energy when the archer draws the bowstring. When the bowstring is drawn, the pre-stressed bow limbs, which are typically made of resilient material, are further flexed to store additional energy. When the bowstring is released, the stored energy propels the arrow. In conventional compound bows, each limb is typically formed of a single element with a rectangular cross section, where one end is attached to the bow handle and the other end has a limb tip slot formed therein, in which a rotational member such as a wheel, cam or pulley is mounted. In “quad” compound archery bows, two pairs of “quad” bow limbs are used, each having one end attached to the bow handle or riser and the other end coupled with the rotational member.
In certain archery bows, the ends or butt sections of the limbs are received and secured in limb pockets attached to ends of the riser. It is important for the limbs to be properly aligned with the riser and securely mounted to the riser to prevent movement of the limb ends. Fulcrums or spacers can be positioned within the limb pockets to contact portions of the archery bow limbs and move or rock with the bow limbs as they are flexed during use of the archery bow. To maintain the integrity of the archery bow limbs, it is helpful to provide sufficient contact surfaces on the spacer to sufficiently support the archery bow limbs. If the contact surfaces are not of sufficient size, the bow limbs are more likely to overstress and/or fail given flexion incurred by the limb during use of the archery bow. It is thus important to ensure that adequate contact area and engagement between the limb and the spacer is provided for.
There is a need for improved archery bow limb pocket spacers.